There have existed devices, tools and toys that are designed to duplicate, facilitate or accentuate the human intimate experience.
One of the most well-known and widely used of these devices is a vibrator or dildo. Although both a vibrator and a dildo appear similar and share basic functionality, the main difference is that a vibrator utilizes power to provide a vibrating motion, and a dildo is typically non-powered.
Although these devices function adequately well, there is an inherent deficiency present in both as well as with human male organs. That deficiency results from the fact that both devices are taking the place of the human male organ. As a result, when using one of these devices, a person does not acquire an improved sensation over conventional human contact.
A percentage of females are stimulated by vaginal stimulation and others by clitoral stimulation. Presently there are no known devices or male organs that can stimulate both simultaneously and conveniently.
Obviously, if there was a way to stimulate both vaginal and clitoral experience simultaneously by a male human organ or when using one of these devices, the benefit would be substantial.